fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 11: Kill the Corpse Bride
Roxas opens his eyes, but his vision is a little blurry. Until the blur of his eyesight was gone, he sees Sora, "Sora…" Roxas said, weakly. "Its okay, Roxas, I'm home," said Sora. Roxas is now fully awake and he hugged him, "I thought I would never see you, again." "I miss you, too," said Sora. "But, what about the corpse bride? How did you escape?" Roxas asked. "I didn't escape, Roxas," Sora replied, "She let me go." "That horrible corpse bride?" Roxas was shocked. "She's different, Roxas; she's changed," said Sora. Suddenly the sound was heard, as he turned around and saw the bag opened, revealing Ilana, who was dizzy. She looked up and exclaimed, "Hi!" "Well, well, well, a stowaway," said Sora, while Ilana walked over to the bed. "Why, hello little girl. I didn't I'd ever see you again," said Roxas. Ilana turned around and asked Sora, "Sora, why did you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" "Oh Ilana, of course I do it's just…" Sora was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sora opens the door and sees Maleficent. Sora glared at her because for some reason, "Can I help you, Maleficent?" he growled. "I've come to collect your brother," Maleficent answered. "What?" Sora was shocked. "Don't worry, Mister Strife. We'll take good care of him," Maleficent showed him the carriage that'll take Roxas to the asylum. "My brother's not crazy!" Sora yelled. "He was raving like a lunatic!" said CereCere, with the crowd, "We all heard him, did we?" The crowd yelled in agreement that they had enough of Roxas's craziness, while Myreille watched, with an evil smirk on her face. "No, I won't let you!" Sora came outside, while Roxas and Becca want to know what's going on. "Sora?" Roxas asked. CereCere smirked, "Roxas, tell us again, worm. Just how big was the corpse bride?" Roxas struggled, "Well, she was… that is…enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." CereCere and the crowd began to laugh. "Well, you don't get much crazier than that," said CereCere, while the crowd laughed. "Listen to me, it's true!" said Roxas, but he were taken away by Frollo and Drake. "Get him out of here!" CereCere ordered. "Let go of me!" Roxas shouted. Sora ran to Maleficent and grabbed her cloak, "No, you can't do this!" Maleficent didn't listen. Myreille came behind Roxas, "Poor Roxas, it's a shame about your brother." "You know he's not crazy, Myreille," Sora begged. "You better answer!" Becca snapped. "Well, I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…" said Myreille. "If what?" Sora asked. "If you marry me!" Myreille smirked. "What?" Sora now knew that it was Myreille 's plan. "One little word, Sora and that's all it takes," said Myreille. Sora shoved her face away from him, "Never!" "Then have it your way!" Myreille walked away. "Sora?" Roxas asked, while he is about to be thrown into the asylum. "Sora, the locket." Becca yelled. Sora heard him and ran into his house. "Let go of me! I need my brother!" Roxas yelled. Sora came out of the house, holding the locket, Emily let him keep, "My brother is not crazy and I can prove it," that got Myreille and the crowd's attention, while he said to the mirror, "Show me the corpse bride!" The mirror shines and he showed the crowd, who gasped as they saw Emily, still letting out her shriek. "Is she dangerous?" Dr. Facilier asked. "No, she'd never hurt anyone," Sora answered, as he came to the crowd, while Myreille stared at the locket, knowing that he's in love with this…this monster. "Please, I know she looks vicious, but she's really kind and gentle…she's my friend," Sora smiled at Emily from the locket. Myreille turned him around and placed her hands on his shoulders, "If I didn't better, I'd think you have feelings for this monster." Sora had enough and slapped her across his face, "She's no monster, Myreille, you are!" "Yeah, you betrayed your cousin, Sirius Black!" Becca yelled. That made Myreille shocked, but she turned into anger and grabbed the locket, "She's as crazy as the nobody! The corpse bride will make off with your children," the people gasped, "She'll come after them in the night!" "No!" Sora cried. "She's lying!" Becca begged. "We're not safe, until her head is mounted on my wall. I'd say we kill the corpse bride!" Myreille shouted, as the crowd cheered in agreement. Lord Shen: We're no safe until she's dead Miranda: She'll come stalking us at night Heather: Set to sacrifice our children to her monstrous appetite Joe Muffaw: She'll wreck havoc on the village if we let her wonder free Myreille grabbed the torch from Joe. Myreille: So it's time to take some action boys It's time to follow me She threw the torch to the stock of hay, which it began to burn. Through the mist, through the woods Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare but its one exciting ride Myreille began to act like the monster, chasing CereCere, who screamed. Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside Myreille shows the locket to CereCere, as she saw Emily in the mirror. It's a corpse bride She's got fangs, razor sharp ones Massive paws Killer claws for the feast Here her roar, see her foam But we're not coming home, till she's dead "Good and dead!" Myreille shouted, the crowd cheers "Kill the corpse bride!" Sora grabbed her arm, "No, I won't let you do this!" Myreille grabbed his wrist, "Then you're against us for slapping me! Bring the nobody!" Pete and Vanessa threw Roxas in the basement while Becca ran down in the basement to help Roxas. "Get your hands off me!" yelled Roxas. "Let us go!" Becca yelled. "We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Myreille threw Sora as well and closed the doors, locking it. "Let us out!" Sora shouted. Outside, Myreille yelled to the crowd, "We'll rid the village of this corpse bride! Who's with me?" The crowd cheered, saying that they're with her, while Ilana watched the whole thing. Crowd: Light your torch, out your horse Myreille: Screw your courage to the sticking place Myreille rode her horse, while the crowd followed her to the castle. Crowd: We're counting on Myreille to lead the way Through the mist, through the wood Where within a haunting castle Something's lurking that you don't see everyday It's a corpse bride One as tall as a mountain We won't rest Until she's good a deceased Sally forth, tally ho Grab your sword, grab your bow Praise the Lord and here we go "We'll lay siege to her castle and bring back her head!" Myreille shouted. Back at the basement, Sora used the staff to pry the window, but it was no use, "I have to warn Emily! This is all my fault! Roxas, Becca, what are we going to do?" "Don't worry, we'll think of something," said Roxas. Ilana watched them through the window, looking sad. Without her Galalunian powers in her Corus form, she can't do anything. Ilana turned around, until she sees Roxas' invention, with an axe at the end. At the woods, Myreille and the crowd kept walking to the castle. Crowd: We don't like, what we don't Understand, it frankly scares us And this monster is mysterious at least They chopped down the tree, but the wood and the carried the log to the castle. Bring your guns, bring your knives Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives We'll kill the corpse bride Back at the castle, Cosmos, Ansem, Tiger, Katara, Rouge and Terrence stood there, still upset. "I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!" said Rouge. "Maybe it would have been better if he had never come at all!" said Katara. "Don't say that!" said Terrence. Tiger began barking, as he looked through the window. It gave the other's attention. "Could it be?" Katara asked. "Is it he?" Cosmos asked, as she and the others looked through the window, hoping that it's Sora, but its not. "Oh no, invaders!" said Katara. "Intruders!" Rouge added. "And that beyblader is Myreille!" said Ansem. "And they have the locket!" Cosmos added. Rouge ordered Cosmos, "Warn the mistress! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready. Who's with me?" The door slammed, causing Rouge to jump, knowing that the others left him behind. Outside, Myreille ordered the crowd, "Take whatever booty you may find, but remember, the corpse bride is mine!" Inside, the servants came marching down to deal with the mob. Servants: Hearts ablaze, banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid, although the danger just increased Crowd: Raise the flag, sing a song Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty Frenchgirls can't be wrong Let's kill the corpse bride! Katara and the rest saw the door, about to break open. Meanwhile at Emily's room, which is wrecked, again, Cosmos came into her room, briefing her, "Pardon me, mistress." "Leave me in peace," Emily ordered, still sad. "But ma'am, that castle is under attack!" said Cosmos. Outside, the crowd kept ramming the log to the door, chanting, "Kill the corpse bride! Kill the corpse bride!" Back inside, Katara and the others tired to block the door, but it is being bashed by the villains. "This isn't working!" said Katara. Terrence growled, "Oh Katara, we must do something. Without everyone's powers and strengths we can't fight them and force them to leave!" "Wait…Terrence you're a genius! I've got an idea," said Katara. The bad guys kept bashing the door, still chanting, "Kill the corpse bride! Kill the corpse bride!" Back in Emily's room, Cosmos asked, "What shall we do, mistress?" "It doesn't matter now, just let them come," Emily answered. Outside…"Kill the corpse bride! Kill the corpse bride! Kill the corpse bride!" Myreille and the bad guys finally broke in. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies